Friends of Jacky Faber
This article is for friends of Jacky, who have not loved her in a romantic fashion at any point in the series. Rooster Charlie's Gang *'Charlie Brewster': Former leader of Rooster Charlie's gang, he is killed (presumably by Muck) in the first twenty pages of the book. *'Emily': a girl of the gang who died from exposure to the cold before the events of the first book. *'Hugh the Grand': One of the only boys in the group, and the main muscle. He and Jacky made a good team when it came to defending the gang's territory. After Jacky leaves the gang, he is taken by a press gang and put on a slave ship. He appears to have some sort of mental retardation. In The Belly of the Bloodhound, he is killed, but not before rescuing Jacky (whom he still calls "Mary") and her friends from the slaver. *'Polly Von': The "baby" of the gang. When she's older, she falls in love with Toby Oyster, who took over the Rooster Charlie's gang. After he is taken by a press gang, she goes of with Messrs. Fennel & Bean preferring becoming an actress over becoming a prostitute. She later falls in love with Jacky's friend, Randall Trevelyne. *'Judy Miller:' one of the older girls in the gang. After Jacky leaves the gang a man approaches Judy, offering her a job as companion to his mother. As he seems "decent enough" Judy agrees and the gang puts on a little farewell-party for her. When Jacky goes looking for Judy in Under the Jolly Roger, it turns out that the man who offered her the job cruelly abused Judy and later put her to work in a wash house. Jacky takes her in as her maid. When Jacky is kidnapped, Jaimy finds Judy a position as maid with an old lady. In ''Rapture of the Deep'', it is motioned that she's working at the London Home for Little Wanderers. *'Nancy "Nan" Baxter: '''She is a member of the Rooster Charlie's Gang. Apparently she "went off with some country bloke" and hasn't been heard of since. The Dread Brotherhood of the HMS ''Dolphin *'Benjamin "Benjy" Hanks': Benjy dies in the ship's boys' first battle, before the rest of the Dread Brotherhood get their tattoos. *'Willy': Willy is the biggest of the ship's boys, and is made into a Seaman soon after Benjy's death. After the Dolphin ''goes into port for repairs, Willy is transferred to the ''Terminaire ''and is rarely heard of afterwards. *'David "Davy" Jones: Davy is the first to be chosen as a ship's boy, when he said he could splice a line. He is described as having light brown hair and a thin face. Davy and Jacky tease each other constantly during their time as ship boys, but they still seem to be good friends. Davy is the first member of the Dread Brotherhood that Jacky hears from after leaving the Dolphin; his ship comes into port in Boston near the Lawson Peabody School. He soon falls in love with Jacky's servant friend, Annie. *John "Tink" Tinker: Tink seems to be the most fragile of the ship boys - he spends a large portion of Bloody Jack injured, and in his next appearance he uses a cane, which he uses for the rest of the series. Jacky employs him as seaman on the Nancy B. The Dread Sisterhood of the Lawson Peabody *Amy Trevelyne: Amy is Jacky's best friend from the Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls. She lives on a farm called Dovecote with her parents and her older brother Randall. She is quiet and enjoys reading; she is not friends with most of the other girls because the most popular girl, Clarissa, owns slaves, which goes against Amy's Puritan beliefs. After Jacky leaves Boston in Curse of the Blue Tattoo, Amy becomes extremely depressed, refusing to eat until Jacky returns in In the Belly of the "Bloodhound". *Rebecca Adams: Rebecca is the youngest girl at the Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls. She is John Adams' granddaughter, which is the only reason Mistress Pimm has not yet asked her to leave (Mistress Pimm believes she is too young). When Jacky is demoted to serving girl, Rebecca tutors her in embroidery in exchange for tutoring in reading, writing, and mathematics. When Jacky is reinstated as a lady, she takes the blame for Rebecca's laughter (as it actually was her fault). During their time on the Bloodhound, Rebecca proves one of the most adventuresome of the girls. She even climbs up the rigging during a diversion to save Clarissa. Shortly before the girls' flight, Rebecca is befallen by the jail fever. Fortunately, she recovers when the girls are found by the HMS Juno. *'Sylvia Rossio: '''Sylvie is one of the serving girls at the Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls. She is dark haired and known to be of Italian decent. In ''The Curse of the Blue Tattoo ''she meets Henry Hoffman, the stable boy and falls in love with him. After the girl's return from the ''Bloodhound she gets married to him, since both their fathers figure that "they had already sworn their marriage vows to some reverend bedpost". *'Annie Brynes: '''She is one of the serving girls at the Lawson Peabody. In ''The Curse of the Blue Tattoo ''she meets Davy and falls in love with him. *[[Katy Deere|'Katy Deere]]: 'A serving girl who first appears in ''In The Belly of the Bloodhound. ''She is taken captive along with Sylvia and Annie when the Girls of Lawson Peabody are captured by slavers. She appears again in ''Mississippi Jack ''when Jacky, Jim, and Higgins come across her on their way down south. Katy tells Jacky that she aims to find her Uncle and kill him for the wrong he did to her. In France *'The girls at Les Petites Gamines: Jacky's fellow dancers, include Zoé, Sacha, Giselle, and Isadora. *'The Clodhoppers:' Jacky's division in the French army. They are mainly plowboys, who joined the army following the baker Papa Boule. Many of them are former poachers. They include, Davide Laurent (the brightest one of the bunch, with long lanky hair, who is later made Corporal), Denis Dufourt (a drummer boy, about 10 years old), Guerrette, Papa Boule, Simon (a former ox driver), Vedel, Gobin, Bouchard, Lambert, Bertrand, Michaud, Pannetier, Bubois, and Chaisson. *'Captain Pierre Bardot:' He is one of Jacky's fellow officers in the French army. She is his protégé and they become good friends. Jacky finds that Bardot reminds her of Richard Allan, because of their similar attitude towards the service and their superiors, but also because they both some cigars. Bardot is fatally injured in the Battle of Jena. Just before he dies, Jacky reveals to him that she is a girl, thereby fulfilling his last wish (a last drink, a last smoke, and a last girl). She delivers his jacket and some letters to his family, but keeps his sword. In America * [[Yancy Cantrell|'Yancy Cantrell']]: A card-sharp and gambler who joins Jacky on her journey down the Mississippi. * [[Chloe Cantrell|'Chloe Cantrell']]: The biracial daughter of Yancy, who often performs the "escaped slave" scam in order to raise money. Chloe is skilled on the harpsichord, and after the events of Mississippi Jack, becomes an employee of Faber Shipping, Worldwide. * [[Clementine Jukes|'Clementine Jukes']]: A girl from rural Pennsylvania who seeks freedom from her sedentary life and abusive father. She begins a relationship with Jaimy, but eventually leaves him when she realizes that Jacky is a boy. She and Jacky become friends onboard the Belle of the Golden West, and Clementine eventually marries Jim Tanner, with whom she works at Faber Shipping, Worldwide. * [[Jim Tanner|'Jim Tanner']]: Jacky's trusted coxswain, who first appears as a beggar in Boston during the events of ''Under the Jolly Roger''.'' * [[Ezra Pickering|'Ezra Pickering']]: Jacky's lawyer in Boston. * 'Lightfoot:' A Shawnee man who is part of Jacky's crew on the [[Important Ships|''Belle]] in Mississippi Jack. He is actually white, but ran away from his family as a child and grew up with the Natives. Later he marries Katy Deere. In Faber Shipping *'John Higgins:' Higgins is the former steward of Captain Scroggs of the Wolverine. After Scroggs' death, he comes to see Jacky as his new mistress. He cares for her deeply, and does his best to keep her out of trouble. In Burma * [[Sidrah|'Sidrah']]:' a Siamese girl around Jacky's age who bonds with her and teacher her much about Eastern culture. * [[Chopstick Charlie|'Chopstick Charlie]]: a Chinese businessman operating out of Burma. On the High Seas *'Flaco Jiminez:' A pirate captain whom Jacky met during her time as a privateer in the Caribbean in ''Under the Jolly Roger''.'' They meet again in [[Rapture of the Deep|''Rapture of the Deep]].'' *[[Stephen Sebastian|'Stephen Sebastian']]':' a medical doctor and scientist on the ''Dauntless who has Jacky sketch new specimens he finds during various voyages. *[[Liam Delaney|'Liam Delaney']]:' Jacky's "sea dad." In Ireland * [[Mairead Delaney|'Mairead Delaney]]: an adventurous young woman who joins Jacky as a privateer. Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Characters